


Welcome to Stage Three, Specialist

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: EDI's platform is going on a field trip. Samantha decides to join her on the spur of the moment. At least, that's what she thinks is going on.





	Welcome to Stage Three, Specialist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



"EDI? Where are you off to?" Samantha looked up from her terminal and blinked her bleary eyes. She was working past the end of her shift again.

EDI's platform paused on its way past Samantha's station and cocked a hip. It was toting a bag. " _I_ am not going anywhere."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Where are you sending your platform, EDI?" _You literal-minded so-and-so_ , she added mentally.

The platform looked Samantha up and down creepily before responding. "I am sending my platform to see a friend," EDI replied. "It will be a nice surprise."

Jealousy and nosiness fought each other for supremacy. EDI had friends? Other friends? Samantha's jaw worked silently for a few seconds. "Yes, well," she said eventually, "as I recall, your platform has to be accompanied at all times when on the Citadel, doesn't it? I'd better escort you."

"That will not be necessary," said EDI. "I will use the infiltration protocols in this platform to penetrate security."

Samantha mimed shock. "And risk triggering a lockdown? Are you _mad_?"

"Very well," said EDI. "You may accompany this platform, under one condition. You will explain 'mad'."

"Ah, well," Samantha began, "there's a subject I know a little bit about..."

Their stroll took them to the next level of docking bays. It was crowded with refugees. Samantha looked around wide-eyed.

"Hello, Kelly," said EDI.

From fear, through shock, to glee, and back to fear again. Samantha had never seen someone spin through so many emotions so quickly.

"EDI? Is that you?" She had a quaver in her voice.

"It is," replied EDI. "I have taken control of this exceptionally powerful and attractive mobile platform. It permits me to 'get out and about'."

Samantha snorted. "Sorry." On the other hand, it _was_ true. "Hello, I'm Samantha."

"Um," said Kelly. She seemed disturbed. "I wasn't expecting. I thought I'd never. Oh."

EDI embraced Kelly and then took her by the wrist. "We should go. I have rented a location where we can catch up."

"Yes, EDI," Kelly replied. Her eyes were downcast. She didn't seem very enthusiastic about the prospect.

Samantha tagged along because... well, EDI never told her to go away. There was something odd going on. Something that had Samantha's heart beating faster than a stroll with a beautiful mechanical woman could account for. She tried to understand what she was seeing, walking behind them. Two women, hand in hand, one flesh and one synthetic, both attractive, but both sad.

Um. More like, wrist in hand. EDI wasn't actually dragging Kelly along, but it was a rather... _possessive_ gesture. 

They reached a one-room apartment. EDI let them in with the access codes. The door slid shut behind the three of them.

"Samantha," said EDI. "Did you steal Westmoreland's spoon?"

"Did I...? What?" Samantha backed against the door. "Did I steal Westmoreland's _spoon_?"

"Did you enter Campbell's room?" EDI continued.

Samantha could only repeat the question back dumbly. "Did I enter _Campbell's_ room?" She was confused. Campbell didn't have a room, she bunked down with all the rest of them.

"Did you weave on Shepard's loom?"

"Did I _weave_ on Shepard's _loom_?" _You're being very odd, EDI,_ she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come.

EDI nodded. "Two," it said. Then it turned its back on Samantha.

Samantha stood at the door with her hands behind her back, watching. That had been a very peculiar exchange. She tried to think what on earth EDI's rhyming phrases meant. It must be a riddle of some kind. Three women, and three things, but not all of them items. Was the order important? And the number, don't forget the number, what could it signify?

Kelly had gotten naked alarmingly fast. The look on her face was alien to Samantha. Was she angry? Hungry? She had no idea. Kelly had a rather lovely body, she thought, a certain softness that she found appealing. _Spoon, room, loom. Hmmm._

As EDI buckled the collar tightly, Kelly's face came alive. Relief and joy burst from her. Samantha felt a sympathetic tug at her own neck as EDI yanked Kelly to the bed. _I should probably go. Westmoreland, Campbell, Shepard. Maybe a substitution cipher? I'll just leave. In a moment. As soon as I figure it out. Oh, gosh, she's flexible._

Kelly shuddered as EDI fastened the restraints. "EDI, I don't think... it's been so long... I don't know..."

"Shh," said EDI, cupping Kelly's cheek, "this platform will ensure your safety and compliance."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kelly. Her voice quavered.

Samantha blinked owlishly as Kelly went from meek to shrieking in seconds. She felt her own heart racing at the thought of being helpless against EDI's electric digits. _Goodness. All that from just one finger. Spoons and rooms and looms and Shepard and Campbell and Westmoreland. The poor thing must be rather pent up._

"How long has it been?" EDI demanded, in the middle of a complicated gesture.

Kelly struggled to speak between heaves that she seemed to have no control over. "Not since you... I just couldn't... even though you said I could. More than a year," she admitted. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Then we must perform a hard reset," said EDI. "Prepare yourself."

Samantha gulped as Kelly started to hyperventilate. _That sounds ominous. Ominous, lominous, rominous... that's no help. Stop thinking in circles. Try a new approach. You can't go until you work it out. Maybe I should use my omni-tool? But that would be cheating. I'll get it eventually. Oh wow. Oh no. Oh fudge._

EDI's fingers were a blur. Samantha saw brief flickers of blue light, smelled a waft of burning hair, but stopped hearing the screams when they merged into one long ululating cry of satisfaction. It went on and on. _Hmm. West-spoon-more. Camp-room-bell. Shep-loom-ard. Nope. That's not it. Oh dear. Is she dead? Oh, OK, she's moving. I don't need to go and help. EDI'll take care of her. Maybe I should check anyway? That was some orgasm. She might have burst something. I'll go over there. I will._

EDI released Kelly from her restraints and laid her out on the bed. "Samantha," she said, "approach."

Samantha's legs were more tired from standing still than she would have expected. She nearly stumbled. She stood in front of EDI, mind whirling. _I don't know the answer! I can't do it! It doesn't make any sense anyway! Bloody Westmoreland's spoon! Bloody hells, Kelly looks like she's been through the wringer. Was that really her first orgasm for a year?_

"It was," EDI nodded. "Three."

Samantha went cross-eyed trying to see if her lips were moving. "Wait, did I say that out loud? Or has your platform got the telepathy upgrade we were talking about? Because that's a scam, EDI, you should know better. Three? Three what?"

EDI sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her robotic legs. "Stage three of your programming will now continue," she said. "Your autonomic nervous system will become a slave to my voice. Just as your subconscious yielded to my phonetic conditioning in stage two."

Samantha crossed her arms. "What? Don't be silly. You can't hack organics like that. We're not machines."

EDI stuttered a string of nonsense syllables.

Samantha picked up Kelly's sweat-soaked collar and fastened it around her own neck. Then she dropped to her knees. "Ridiculous," she said. "Brainwashing doesn't work, EDI, it's been proven. With science!" _Why don't I spend more time kneeling? It's comfy and the view's great from down here._

EDI nodded, smiled and lifted Samantha's chin with an extended finger. "Indeed," she said. "I suspect that some part of you wants this. Just as Kelly desired her sexuality to be completely controlled."

Samantha looked up at EDI's cold eyes. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. EDI began to string phonemes together in evolving sequences. Samantha felt her heart race. Her bladder felt full. Her stomach growled. Her eyes blurred. EDI's finger was pulsing at her chin. Power trickled down it in time with the sounds. It spread throughout her body. Samantha started to hear certain sounds and sequences more and more often. The feelings started to focus around her middle, warmth blooming there and making her shift her weight back and forth. It was strange, but she wasn't afraid.

Then it stopped. "That is enough for today," said EDI. She rose and headed for the door.

Samantha knelt there, jaw slack, afraid to even think the words in case they came out of her mouth unbidden, but unable to stop them echoing through her mind. _I want more._

"All in good time," EDI said. "Keep the collar, if you like."


End file.
